Enchanted one shot love story
by dansgrl23
Summary: Ben and Bella were so close to getting enganged after school. But charlie  finds out that he getting transfer to a new police department. When Bella finds out she's  heart broke that she's leaving her man of her dreams behind.


_**A/N: hello. Here's an out shot I did for a another fundraiser. I don't know the name of the fundraiser I did it for. I hope you will enjoy this. I will have an other chapter out for Forever and Always shortly for you readers who reads it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know the song or the twi characters. But I do only the idea and Plot. There's a light lemon in here. **_

* * *

><p>Enchanted<p>

It was a nice fall day when we, My parents, my brother (Jasper) and I, moved to Forks. My dad, Charlie, got transferred to Forks police department a few weeks ago, from Phoenix Arizona. Anyways, my parents already signed us up for the school. I was a Jr and Jasper is a senior. He lets me tag along with his friends and him. We both are popular, so it was no battle with it problem. My friends here were Rachel and her twin sister Rebecca. (I couldn't tell them apart.) Did I mention my other friend Kim? Kim and I were friends since first grade. We grew up like sisters. My brother was a huge crush on her, but she wasn't interested in him like that.

Ben came to Phoenix in seventh grade. Jasper and i became friend with Ben right away. So we became close friends first. I did have a crush on him; he also had i crush on me; that's what he told my brother. Ben told my brother that he wanted to ask me out. My brother told him to go ask me out. So when he finally asked me out, i jumped at the opportunity. He always gets "me gifts/ when I least expected it! When he found out that I'm moving, he was devastated, so was I. I told him that I will never forget him. He came over today to help us load the u haul truck. Both of us were had teary eyes. When we were done loading the truck, we kissed our last kiss and whispered that we will always love each other.

Then, he walked to his corretet and drove off. That was my last time I seen seeing Ben. Mom Jasper, and I drove my car, while we hitched jasper's motorcycle. My brother's friend Quil was driving the u haul truck which was pulling my moms Lexus behind. As we were driving to Forks, I was crying all the way there. I could see my mom look at me from the corner of her eyes, she had a faded smile. Than she whispered that you and Ben will see each other, but not like it was, when we lived in Phoenix.

"Mom, I don't think it will be the same, what happens if he will forgets about me?" I asked.

"Honey, if it was meant to be, he won't forget you," she answered as she was driving.

"I hope you are right," I sobbed and wiping my tears.

"Don't worry, honey," she smiled.

I couldn't help it; it was not that my mom's words didn't matter. I know Ben, once someone leaves or moves he will move on, but I hope it's not true about us. I felt my brothers hand on my shoulder. I turn to face him with a fake smile. I knew he knows that it was a fake one. Jasper and I are so close, that he knows a lot of my secrets. We don't keep anything from each other.

When we finally arrived at our new home, I seen my dad's car parked in the drive way. He was here a few days before we actually moved. He had to since they asked him to start sooner. Our house was a tad bit smaller than the one in Arizona. Ben had mention it rains here a lot. I opened the door door to car. I got out and I walked over to the u haul trunk that my dad paid for to move our things. Quil helped us unload the trunk, than he was invited to stay over night by my parents.

Anyway, I had to help my brother move my dresser and my nightstand. But since Quil was here, he helped Jasper move it. It was like Quil was my other brother but he's like my only one I could talk to besides my brother. After we unpacked our things, my mom made us something to eat. While we were eating Jasper and Quil were goofing around. Like they always did. I wasn't in the mood to fool around. I'm all alone in a small stupid city, which where I don't want to be. I rather be back in Phoenix with Ben.

"Bella, what's wrong," Quil turn to face me.

"I'll tell you later," I waved at my parents.

Both of them know I didn't want to move and start a new school. They won't let me stay with Ben, or even Quil. Even though they like both of them. So here I am in Forks Washington. I wasn't to hungry since I wasn't in the mood to eat. As soon as my parents left the room, I was wondering if Quil wanted to still know what's wrong. I made sure they were not in the in sight. They were outside talking to the neighbors, which I was glad.

"So, Bella, what's the matter?" Quil asked as he was looking at the door.

"I don't want to be here, plus I miss Ben," I answered.

"It will be okay."

"I don't think so."

As I begin to think about not being with Ben, tears filled my eyes. We been together for a very long time. Jasper walked over to me and hugged me.

"Baby, sister it will be okay, once we start school on Monday," Jasper wiped my tears from my eyes.

"Big, bro, I hope your right," I force a smile.

A few minutes later my parents came in with a couple, they look around my parent's age. They seem to be a nice couple. I forced an other smile.

"Bella, Jasper, this is Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen," My mom introduce us.

"Nice to meet you kids, we have two kids your age," she smiled.

"That's cool," I returned a smile back.

"Zafrina, and Edward," Dr. Cullen says.

"See, Bella," Quil winked at me.

I am not happy right now, I don't think I'll ever be happy again. We were around the breakfast bar talking about what is there to do here. But I didn't feel like staying in the kitchen, so I excuse myself and went out back. I had my purse with me. I open it and took out paper and a pen. I started to write a note to Ben.

it read:

My dearest Ben,

I miss you already even thou, we just got here to our new home. All I been thinking about is you. Your right, it rains all the time, it won't be the same without you. You have my cell phone number, I still have yours too. I'll call you sometime this week. I love you!

Xoxo's

Bella

I folded the letter than I put in my pocket of my denim shorts. I know Quil will give it to Ben, I can trust him. I decided to go back into the house when I heard two voices coming from behind me. I turn around to see a guy my age and a girl my brother age. I stepped off the deck and walked over to them then I introduced myself.

"I'm Bella swan," I extended my hand to shake their hands.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and his is my sister Zafrina," he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you both," We walked into my house.

When all three of us walked into the house everyone turn to face us. I don't know why, we aren't strangers or aliens. I was surprise that they didn't tell us that I guess you already have met. I went to sit next my brother. I could see that my brother is already want to move on with Zafrina. But they haven't met really. I know my brother is a one minded person. I wasn't going to introduce them to my family. But since I already met them, it would be rude if I didn't. Here goes nothing.

"Jasper, these are Edward and Zafrina Cullen, Doc. And Mrs. Cullen's kids," I introduce them to my brother.

"Edward, Zafrina, this,my brother," I went on..

Jasper want over to shake there hands. I think I would get use to this I think, but it won't be the same with out Ben here. Edward was muscular built with bronze color hair, with those Topaz eyes. That I could fall in love with.

"Do you guys want to come over a little while and let our parents mingle," She was getting up.

"If it's okay with our parents," I was looking at Quil.

"You can come over, too," Edward pointed to Quil.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to the kids," I felt bad that I forgot to.

"Edward, Zafrina this is my brother's and my closes friend Quil," I waved at him.

"Quil, these are our neighbors, Edward and his sister Zafrina," I had a little smile form on my face. As I secretly handed him the note for Ben. He winked at me and whispered "when I see Ben I will hand this to him". While our parents were blabbing, us kids when over to their house, to hang out. I think Edward was getting interested in me but I wasn't sure. Plus I wasn't over Ben. We hadn't officially broken up, and I don't think it will happen... unless he finds someone new. It's all what ifs. I Just hope We don't have to move again.

The guys are playing Wii while Zafrina and I were up in her room talking and getting to know each other. I could see us getting along well. She's nothing like Kim or the twins. She is way different, She wears black all the time. I am not really into the Gothic look. That's where my brother would like her. Speaking of brothers, I heard Edward coming upstairs. We thought that he was going to check on us, but all he did was peek in on us. I started to blush a little bit.

"What do you want, Edward," She got up and walked to her bedroom door.

"I was just passing by, so I figured I pop my head in," Edward backed up from the door.

"Well next time knock," Zafrina was about to slam the door.

"Wait, can your brother come for a minute," I asked as was looking at him.

"Why do you want my brother to come in," Zafrina waved for him to come in.

"Just because I wanted to ask him something," I got up than I walked over to the door.

He smiled at me, then he walked in. He looked at me with those topaz eyes. I could fall in love with those eyes.

"What do you want," He asked as he stepped into Zairian's room.

"I was wondering if you can show me around show on Monday," I smiled at him.

"Sure, I will come over in the morning," He returned the smile, then walked out. Zafrina closed the door behind him. She walked back to her desk and we continued where we left off.

I could see Zafrina and I became good friends. We talked about what it was like in Phoenix She asked me a lot of questions. I think she was a little nosy. But since we are new neighbors, she probably wants to know me better. Her brother was as handsome as Ben was. I still miss him so much. We were listening to some music when my brother was calling me from the stairs. I walked to the door and went to the top of the stairs.

"What do you want," I looked toward Zafrina's room?

"We've got to go home, for dinner," he was walking to the door.

"I'll be right down," I walked back to Zafrina's room, to say goodbye. She told me that she is coming down, so I waited for her so we can walk down together. When we got down her parents were in the house. She walked me to the door.

"Can you come over tomorrow, I want you to meet my friends, Charlotte, and Maggie, and Kacha. They are very cool, I know you will like them," Zafrina walked to the end of their porch.

"Sure, I don't think we are doing anything," I waved as I walked onto our front porch.

Then I walked into the house, where my mom was cooking dinner for all five of us. My moms a good cook. But I want to get to my room, since I left my phone on my suitcase. When I got to my room, I went to my bed to check my messages, sure enough there was one miss call. I flip my phone open and seen it was Ben. So I dialed his number called him back. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Hun, you called," I could tell by the tone of my voice that I was glad he called.

"Yeah, Babe, just wanted to hear your voice, plus I'm off for most of the week, so thought I would drive to Forks to see you," Ben looked at the calendar to make sure it was on he was off those days.

"Really, that would be awesome," I could feel a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah, we don't have school all week," He walked to his bedroom door.

"You know I miss you," I was looking at my door to make sure Jasper wasn't listening. I know he can be nosy. But he wouldn't tell her parents anyway.

"Bella I miss you too, even though you just moved," Ben walked back to his window.

"I already made two friends," I was walking to my window. I felt a single tear fell from my face. That's how much I miss him.

"Bella, you still there," he sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm still here," I wiped my eyes.

"You seemed sad, don't worry I'll be there in a few days from now,"he tried to sound cherry.

"I know, it's that it won't come soon enough," I walked to the door of my new room.

"Well, I'll leave as soon as I get out of work," Ben went to sit down on his bed.

"I'm so sorry Hun, but my mom is calling me," I headed at of my room toward the stairs.

"I love you, see you soon," he hung the phone.

I hung up my phone, walked downstairs, to the kitchen. Everyone was wondering I ran to my room so fast. I didn't want to tell them I called Ben.

"Why did you go straight to your room," my mom asked as she was dishing out food.

"I had to look for something," I lied I felt bad about that lie, but I didn't want to tell them that I talked to Ben.

I helped my mom with dinner, than I did offer to do the dishes. So after dinner I washed the dishes, than I went over to the Cullen's to visit Zafrina for a while. I walked over to their house, where Edward was out with his guitar. When he seen me he stopped play.

"Are you looking for Zafrina, she's not here, she went with Senna somewhere," he was putting his guitar away.

"Oh tell her I stopped by," I started to walk back to my house.

"wait, you can stay over," he rose from the chair and walked over.

"Are you sure?" I looked concerned

"Of course," he waved at me.

We walked into the house. Edward and I walked in to their den where their parents were watching TV. I could see myself being here more often and getting closer to Edward. I just don't want to Ben to find out that I could move on. I wanted to lean my head on his chest but I didn't know f it wasn't right; since we only met today. So I did decide to rest my head on his chest. I could see myself forgetting about Ben and falling for Edward. What am I going to do when He's over in Forks visiting me. There's going to be a issue/ problem. I got to stop worrying and relax or he will know something is bothering. And I don't need that know do I. So I close my eyes and let out a deep breathe.

I felt his hand playing with my hair; which Ben didn't do much. I wish I knew him a long time. He is nothing like Ben; that I can tell you. Not that it's bad but Ben has his issues; like a little jealously. Plus his father was an alcoholic. Anyway, I adore both of them: more so Ben, cause we have been together, and Now Edward, cause he so funny, friendly and he is kind of like Ben; meaning he rarely is nasty. I find myself dozing off while we were watching TV. I couldn't help it but with all the excitement that went on today I could hardly keep my eyes open. I felt Edward's hand intervene with my hands. I could also felt a smile spreading on my face.

"Bella, I wish I could have met you a long time ago," Edwards Whisper.

When he kissed my forehead, that's when I open my eyes. I lifted my head off of his chest and looking into his topaz eyes. I wiped my eyes with my free hand and I smiled again. I turn to see the clock on their wall.

"Shoot, I am so sorry I didn't know it was almost eleven o'clock, I got to get back to the house." I rose from the sofa and waited for him to get up off the sofa to walk me to the door.

"Bella, I am so sorry I was into the movie and I didn;t even notice the time, its my fault," He followed me to the door.

Once we got to the door, He open the door for me like a gentleman would do. I step on onto the pouch But he turn me around so he could see my face. I didn't know what was about to happen. When he was about to say something to me.

"Bella, I know we only met today, but it felt like we been together forever, and I know I should give ya a kiss, but I wanted to know if I do, will you be okay if I kiss you?" He asked

"I agree with you, we only met today, and I won't mind a kiss from you," I answered

I could see that he was going to smile. I closed my eyes and lean toward him. When I felt our mouth touch each other, that's when I felt fireworks started to form inside of me. When we finally pulled apart from each other I also felt my face blushed. I started to walk to my house.

"So sorry Bella, I wanted to do that when I first saw you this morning." He claims.

"It's all good," I whispered back.

Back the time I got into the door it was quarter after eleven; I hope I won't get into trouble by coming home late. So I locked the door behind me and walked quietly up to my room. Just hoping none of my parents would still be awake. Or else there will be hell to pay. Even thought I am in eleventh grade there's still curfew. So I walked up to my room and locked my door. I went to my dresser to get a nightly and then I went to bed. Thank goodness they are both sleeping.

few days later

I was getting ready for Ben to come over. I had to cancel my date with Edward cause of him. Part of me hopes he will call and cancel his trip. But knowing Ben he won't cancel his trip. I was cleaning up the breakfast dishes, when I heard my IPhone rang. Now who in the hell is calling me this early. I turn off the water and went to answer my phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Bella, its me Ben," He replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am so sorry, I have to postpone my trip for a while." He sounded hurt.

"Awe I was looking forward to seeing you," I lied.

"I know you, I was looking forward to seeing you too," He claims.

I was kind of glad that he can't made his trip, so I can still see if Edward still wants to go out tonight. The guilty feeling is still there in my stomach. I am know that I should break it off with Ben; But I don't want to hurt his feelings. I only been here for about five days and trying to move on and not think about him.

"Bella, are you still there?" He asked.

"Huh, what sorry." I was puzzled.

"I was talking to you," He retorted.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"I was saying I will have to let you know when I can come to visit," He replied.

"Fine, its okay, I understand." I walked back to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," I answered.

"Well I love you, and I got to go now," He said.

"Love you too, later," I replied.

He hung up the phone. I listen to the line went dead. That's when I realized that he moved on with someone else. I was a little upset about they way he went about doing it. But I really didn't tell him that I want to break up. Thanks Ben! I really didn't want to hurt his feelings when i told me I find someone new. I finish the last dish and dialed Edward's Blackberry phone number. I waited for him to pick up, But now answer. So I decided to leave a voice message for him.

"Edward, it's me Bells, I just wanted to see if we can still do something tonight, like go to a movie or rollerskating; since Ben canceled his trip at the last minute; call me back I'll be home."

I hung up the phone and went on my the back proch and sat on our swing. I was sitting there thinking about how Ben went about doing this to me. I know it was a little shitty about how he done it. hanks Ben! I really didn't want to hurt his feelings when i told me I find someone new. I finish the last dish and dialed Edward's Blackberry phone number. I waited for him to pick up, But now answer. So I decided to leave a voice message for him.

"Edward, it's me Bells, I just wanted to see if we can still do something tonight, like go to a movie or rollerskating; since Ben canceled his trip at the last minute; call me back I'll be home."

I hung up the phone and went on my the back pouch and sat on our swing. I was sitting there thinking about how Ben went about doing this to me. I know it was a little shitty about how he done it.

four Year later.

Edward had asked my parents permission to marry me. I was so glad that he that give him the blessing in marrying me. I Sent Ben an invite to the wedding; but no reply back. I was hurt. I thought I heard Jasper and Quil on the phone last week that Ben an Kate were engaged and were expecting a little girl soon;so I thought that I would invite both of them to come, but neither of them reply; how nice. I was getting ready for our wedding. When my iPhone rang. Who in he'll is calling me now. I took my purse and grabbed my phone. I flip it open it.

"Hello," I answered it.

"Bella, it's me Ben," he said.

"what now?" I asked sounded a little hurt.

"I know we been friends and that I hurt you, but Kate is in labor so we were on our way to the hospital." he was about to park the car.

"Well, I'm very hurt by you, you could have called me to tell me that you guys can't make it." I was looking myself in the long mirror.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry," he said.

"No you don't, I got to go now," I was walking to the door.

"okay, but I'm sorry," he claims.

"right, bye," I said, not waited for him to reply back; I hung up and walked to our limo. That was my last time I talked or heard from Ben.

My dad and I were talking on the way the church. He asked me who I was talking to. I had to tell him it was Ben. He didn't say anything about him. I knew he was upset about the whole thing; I told them what happen four years ago.

anyway I wanted to forget about him and be happy on this day. Why did he have to call me today? When we arrive at the church; the limo driver parked the limo and walked back to open the door. My dad got out than he extended his hand out to help me out. When I got out, we walked into the church. I had butterflies in my stomach.

My friend Makenna and Kim were here along with Zafrina. They looked so nice in their dresses. I just can't wait to see Edward. I always dream of this day. And now it's finally here. The lady came in and gave us a cue. When the song came on; Zafrina walked to the alter, than Makenna, and Kim, but last but bot least my dad and I.

As we walked down to the alter; my dad whispered I love you. I whispered back the same statement. As we approach the alter, there stood the most handsome man I laid my eyes on. He smiled at me and said I love you too.

A few minutes laters pastor Black came out, than he started the ceremony. I just can't wait to he say; you may kiss your bride. When he actually said that he dipped me down and kissed me. Than he pronounce us as husband and wife.

Than the music started up and we walked to our family and gave each other them hugs. Than we walked out of the church, so we could get our pictures taken. Then we went to the hall to celebrate our marriage.

This day was enchanted and the best day of my life!

* * *

><p>AN: i hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what your think.


End file.
